


A Stark at Heart

by C12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Pepper Approves, Tony Stark Has A Heart, orphan darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper insists that Tony makes an appearance at one of the Orphanages he funds.</p><p>And After meeting Darcy Lewis, He is almost glad he came.</p><p>If only that one little boy hadn't puked on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sat in the driver's seat of his car, and stared at the bland looking building.

A beautiful redhead woman sighed from the passenger seat.

"Tony this is getting ridiculous. We have been sitting out here for five minutes, and we have to go in soon or we'll be later then we already are." She said in a tone the man was _very_ familiar with.

it was the tone that said 'do as I say or I drag you in kicking and screaming.'

Tony ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Pepper do I _really_ have too?" He pleaded with his brown eyes looking as innocent as he could make them.

Pepper gave him a dull look and pressed the unlock button on the door as an answer.

Tony pouted, but got out of the car anyways.

The two of them walked up to the fence that surrounded the building. Tony pulled the gate open and gestured for Pepper to go first.

As they walked up the steps to the door the laughter of children could be heard.

Pepper smiled fondly and Tony looked apprehensive.

"You know Pep it's not too late to go out and eat. You know go to a nice _quiet_ adult restaurant that doesn't allow children." He tried one last time.

"Tony I know you don't like kids, but you only have to be here an hour and eat a lunch." Pepper said her patience running thin.

"Hey, it's not that I don't like kids. It's just that 99.9% of them irritate me on some level." Tony defended.

Pepper rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

A moment later an older woman opened the door, her graying brown hair held back in a bun. When she saw them her tired face broke out in a grin.

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark! I'm so glad you made it the children are just so excited to meet you." she beamed as she moved from the doorway to let them in.

Tony plastered on a forced smiled "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Pepper elbowed him smiled back "Yes I apologize for being late Miss. Cooper. We had an...issue."

Miss Cooper just waved her off. "No need to worry, now if you would just follow me. I'll lead you to where the children are." 

They followed the woman down the hallway and into a medium sized living room. There were eight children in the room, the youngest looked to be four and the oldest fifteen. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the adults that just walked in.

"Look who arrived! Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, come say Hi." Miss Cooper said.

With that the kids all jumped up and surrounded the two. All of them throwing questions out quicker than could be answered. Tony looked overwhelmed, but Pepper was listening intently answering as many questions as she could.

Tony took a step back and looked at all the happy children being distracted by Pepper. He looked over each of them. They all had on huge smiles and seemed to be in good health. He looked to Miss. Cooper who was looking at all the children with affection in her eyes. So the caregiver looks to be nice too. He surveyed the room and hummed under his breath. The room could be better. He could see some cracks in the walls and water stain on the roof.

He decided that he would ask Pepper to see about calling in some renovators.

Scanning the room again he noticed a little dark haired girl in the corner. He looked to Pepper to see her sitting on the couch and looking at all the things the kids showed her. A light smiled slipped onto his face. Pepper always was good with kids.

He looked around to see everyone busy and walked over to the corner. Once he was closer he noticed she had headphones in her ears. He looked at the Ipod that was in her hand and wrinkled his nose in distaste. ugh _Apple_.

 He could hear some of the music that was come from the speakers from how loud she was playing it. She was going to bust her eardrums with it that loud! ... He then snorted, like he was one to talk.

He reached out and grabbed the Ipod from her, the headphones falling out of her ears.

she looked up with a glare, and Tony's breath hitched.

The girl had such pretty blue eyes, but they seem familiar to Tony somehow.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Old Man!" she growled out.

Tony's eyebrows rose. "Hey now kiddo. I am not _that_  old."

She rolled her eyes "Like I care, now give me back my Ipod."

"Why would you want this sad contraption of a music player? Tell you what, Let me get rid of this and I'll get you the newest Stark music player. Hell I'll even let you customize it." Tony said as he went to put it in his back pocket to get rid of later.

"No! I want my Ipod! Now hand it over, or you will regret it." she yelled her face going slightly red and took a threatening step towards him.

Which was really about a threatening as an angry kitten.

"What's so great about this that you would turn down Stark Tech?" He asked as he held it out to her with a frown.

She snatched it from his hands, still glaring at him.

"That is none of your business Old Man." 

Before Tony could reply Miss Cooper walked over.

"Oh, there you are Darcy. You aren't bothering Mr. Stark are you?"

Darcy opened her mouth to say something, but Tony interrupted her.

"Of course not! We were just talking." He said and went to ruffle her hair, but she ducked out from under his hand and stood next to Miss Cooper.

The woman laughed at the pout on Tony's face and the glare on Darcy's. She patted Darcy on the head.

"Darcy, dear. Could you go help the little ones wash up for lunch?" she asked.

Darcy grinned and nodded happily before running off to do as told.

The two adults watched the little girl run off. Tony looked to the couch for Pepper, but the room was now empty.

"Miss Potts went to help out with getting the table ready for lunch." Cooper replied when she saw him looking around.

"Oh... So that Darcy girl is pretty spunky." Tony said as he followed the woman who started to walk away.

Cooper laughed. "Yeah, Darcy Lewis has no problem with speaking her mind."

Tony looked at the woman from the corner of his eye. "Lewis huh?" why did that last name sound so familiar?

"What's up with that Ipod? She is very protective of it." he asked.

Miss Cooper hummed lightly. "That Ipod is so important, because it was the last thing her mother got her before she died."

 Tony didn't reply.

They walked into the kitchen to see all of the kids eating already. He looked around for Pepper, and found was at the head of the table talking with Darcy.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the way Darcy seemed to hang on every word Pepper was saying. He walked over and sat next to Pepper.

"Hello Pep. I see you have met Darcy...she called me old." he ended with a with a pout.

Both Pepper and Darcy rolled their eyes.

After eating a sandwich and answering a few questions from the other kids it was time to go.

As Pepper was saying her goodbyes to the other kids, Tony walked over to Darcy with a smirk.

"So kid you sure you don't want at least a Starkpad?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "No. Old Man I don't want anything."

"I told you I'm not that old." he said not even trying to hid his annoyance.

"Really? Your gray hair would say otherwise." she snarked with a smirk, before walking off.

"I don't have any gray hair!" he called after her.

He watch her turn the corner. He looked around and then to the mirror hanging on the wall. He walked over to it, and looked at there she left before looking into the mirror. He studied his hair to see if there was any gray hair. He let out a sigh when he saw nothing.

He turned and stopped when he saw Darcy standing at the end of the hall looking smug. So he did the most mature thing he knew too do... He stuck his tongue out at her.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him too.

They proceed to make faces at each other until Pepper interrupts them.

"Ok Tony, enough playing, go say bye to your friend."

Tony shrugged and waved, but was taken back when Darcy smiled slightly and waved back. He couldn't help, but smiled as he walked out the door.

He was stopped before walking out, by a young boy.

"What is it kid, I need to get going." Tony asked lazily.

The kid opened his mouth, and proceeded to throw up all over his expensive shoes and pants.

Tony's jaw clenched and he wrinkled his nose at the foul smell.

Miss Cooper ushered the boy away with an apology.

He grabbed the towel pepper offered, and tried to wipe off as much ick as he could.

As he was walking out again he heard a little girl's laughter. He couldn't help, but smile again her laugh was adorable.

He even chuckled lightly when he heard Miss Cooper lightly scold her "That's not nice Darcy"

When they got in the car Pepper noticed the smile. "Oh, so did you actually enjoy coming?"

Tony wiped the smile from his face and shrugged. "So maybe I met that one Kid that doesn't bother me much."

Pepper smiled "It wouldn't happen to be that adorable girl Darcy would it."

He didn't say anything, he just smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I got a new job and yeah....  
> anywho~ I hope you enjoy!

Tony tinkered away at some new invention, his heart not really in it and his hands just going through the motions.

He stopped briefly and looked at his phone he tapped the wrench on the palm of his hand in thought before shaking his head and trying to focus on his new project. 

His attention only lasted about three minutes before the screwdriver clattered to the floor, and his phone was in his hand and already dialing Pepper.

It only rang once before an amused voice picked up.

"Well I must admit Tony you lasted longer than I thought." Pepper said.

"Yes,yes my will power is amazing and must be admired. So how are the renovations going?" Tony asked while trying to wipe some oil off his shirt.

"Good I think." She replied the sound of rustling papers could be heard.

Tony's hand stilled and he frowned. "What do you mean you think?"

He could practically hear her roll her eyes "Tony I told you yesterday I wouldn't be able to supervise them the whole time. I had meeting to go to. You do remember that right?"

"Umm...yes?" he questioned which Pepper just sighed at.

"Look Tony, the meeting is about to start, If you're so worried then why don't you go and supervise." Pepper said before hanging up.

Tony looked at his phone offended.

He paced for a moment wondering what he should do before he nodded to himself and walking out of his lab.

**Outside a boring meeting room**

Pepper looked at her phone in slight terror. Did she just let _Tony Stark_ supervise the removations of a Orphanage? 

Well maybe he wouldn't go too overboard... She better finish this meeting quick before he puts in mini labs and installs JARVIS.

She stood straighter and a determined look entered her eyes, and all the businessmen in the Meeting Room shivered and felt a sudden fear they couldn't explain.

**At the Orphanage**

Tony pulled up in his sleek black car and parked it at the curb. He got out to see the men already starting to work. Eyeing them critically and looking at all they had done so far...it wasn't bad...

As he walked further into the house the men let out a breath of relief that man was nearly as terrifying as Miss Potts when being serious.

Tony looked around and nodded his approval at all he had seen so far.

"Oh, Mr Stark! I didn't know you would be here today." Miss Cooper said in surprise.

He smirked "Well someone had to make sure that they didn't mess up."

Miss Copper laughed lightly and some of the men glared at the genius.

"Well all the kids are out back if you want to see them." She said as she started to walk away.

Tony followed the kind woman out of the building and into the backyard. He looked around and frowned at what little he saw. There was an old slide that he really didn't think kids should be playing on, as it rattled each time someone slid down it. There was only two swings that he could see was about to get fought over, a jungle gym, and finally there was a merry-go-round in the corner by a tree.

He smirked when he saw the familiar dark hair girl sitting crossed legged on the merry-go-round.

Before he could say anything there was a cry from the swingset. 

"Oh, my. Sorry Mr Stark, but I must go." Miss Cooper said before walking over to the crying kid.

Tony took one more look around before pulling out his phone and placing an order for proper playground equipment. Once that was done he started to walk over to the merry-go-round.

Darcy was looking down at her ipod when and expensive pair of shoes entered her field of vision. She looked up to see a smirking Tony Stark.

She could help but smirk back and pull here headphone out of her ears. "Hey ya Old Man." 

Tony sat beside her on the metal roundabout. "Hi Kiddo."

they sat there looking at all the kids run around and play when Tony kicked his foot on the ground to make the roundabout spin slowly. He pulled his feet up and watch as the world started to turn.

"So why are you all by your lonesome?" He asked 

Darcy shrugged "The merry-go-round is my favorite, but the others think its boring."

"The few times I got to go to the park the merry-go-round was my favorite too." he said.

"So I gotta ask Kid, how old are you like five?" Tony asked.

Darcy whipped her head around to glare heatedly at him. "I am Seven! How old are you, sixty?"

Tony pressed a hand to his heart and looked hurt."I'll have you know i'm a very hot Sixty year old."

She laughed at him, and Tony couldn't help to smile.

"Sir, Miss Potts has informed me that her meeting ended quickly and is on her way here." a british voice said from his pocket of his suit.

Darcy's blue eyes zeroed in on it and tilted her head curiously "What was that?"

Tony pulled out his phone and showed it to her. "That Kiddo was Jarvis, he's an AI."

Darcy's eyes seem to gain a sparkle as she snatched his phone from him. "That so cool! Hi ya Jarvis. My name is Darcy Lewis."

"It is nice to meet you Little Miss Lewis." came the reply.

Darcy laughed happily, and started to talk to Jarvis, who was happy to reply.

Tony looked on amused, but that looked she has right now... he seen it somewhere... but where?

"Tony?" a voice called out.

Tony looked up to see a breathless Pepper spin by, once she came back into view he placed his feet on the ground to stop the light spinning. He stood with a grin and walked over to her.

"Hey Pep!"

Pepper looked around. "You didn't blow anything up." she stated.

He rolled his eyes "I don't blow everything I do up." there was a moment of silence and she gave him a look. "What I don't....sometime...ok fine I blow thing up a lot."

Pepper looked at the still excited Darcy then to Tony. 

"You showed her Jarvis? why?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know...It...Just felt right?" he asked slightly confused himself.

"Jarvis?...Jarvis you there buddy?" a slightly worried voice asked.

Tony turned at see Darcy looking at the phone with worry she even shook it lightly. She looked at him panic in her eyes as well as light tears.

"I...I think I broke him...I'm sorry!... i'm so Sorry!" Darcy started as more tears started to pool in her eyes.

Tony hurryed over before Pepper even began to move.

"Hey now Kiddo! You didn't brake Jarvis, my phone just died see." he pressed a button on the side of the phone and a charger connection symbol flashed. "See you didn't break anything." 

Darcy sniffled and wiped her eyes. Tony patted her head lightly in awkward comfort.

Pepper looked on in awe Tony Stark comforting a child. she had the beat down the urge to 'aww' at the sight.

"Hey kiddo, do you like science?" Tony asked the still slightly sniffling little girl.

She looked up at him with slightly wet lashes and lightly red eyes. Tony's heart twinged at the sigh and frowned slightly. "Yeah, i like science...why?" she asked 

Tony grinned " Well would you like to see a real lab? If Miss Cooper lets you and Pepper lets me. Then I can take you to it tomorrow. I have lots of cool stuff, and Jarvis is there!"

Darcy's eyes gained that Sparkle again. They both turned to Pepper and gave her a puppy dog look.

Pepper tried to resist. she really, really did. But they were just too powerful. She let out a sigh.

"Fine, but only if-" she didn't get to finish because the two had ran off to find Miss Cooper.

Pepper shook her head. Those two were going to either be very good for one another...or they would destroy the world on accident...she had a feeling it might be a little of both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, look two chapter in a day! yay!  
> *Throws confetti*

Tony tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at his watch and groaned.

"Pepper! were going to be late!" He wined.

Pepper walked out of the other room fixing her hair as she walked, and laughed lightly at his antics.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you were the one to tell _me_ to hurry."

Tony stopped and turned to look are her eyes wide.

"Your right..." he shuddered "Creepy."

Pepper rolled her eyes and pushed the man out the door.

Normally Tony would drive himself where he wanted to go, but today he decide a Limo was in order. When Pepper asked why Tony rolled his eyes and said.

"It's what kids expect when they go to hang out with a Billionaire."

Pepper just raised her eyebrows not believing him. Tony held out for only a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Ok, so maybe I over heard some of the kids saying that they were jealous that Darcy gets to ride in a limousine."

Pepper rolled her eyes fondly at him and didn't even try to hid her smile.

They arrived at the Orphanage an hour later.

Darcy sat on the front step waiting she grinned and waved at them before running back inside to pull Miss Copper out who looked as amused as Pepper did.

She stopped in front of them and started to bounce on her feet. "Are we going to go to the Labs now?" she asked her eyes sparkling.

Tony grinned and messed up her hair, she swatted his hand away with a glare that still reminded him of an angry kitten.

"Come on Kiddo, we'll let the responsible adults talk." he said as they started to walk to the Limo.

Miss Cooper flash Pepper a slightly worried look at that.

"Don't worry I'll watch over them both." Pepper tried to soothe.

"Alright. Also please have Darcy back by dinner." Miss Cooper said still not entirely convinced.

"Actually Tony wanted Darcy to stay for dinner. We promise to have her back before the curfew though."

Miss Cooper pressed her lips together in thought. Her green eyes looked to Darcy who was talking excitedly to Mr. Stark. This is the happiest she had ever seen the young girl...even Stark looked to be happier. She looked back to Pepper who was waiting for an answer.

"That's fine." Cooper said with a smile.

Pepper grinned thanked the woman before walking off to join the two who had started to talk about robotics.

Darcy at first had jumped from seat to seat and Tony looked on amused. Pepper finally got her to sit still with promises of embarrassing stories of Tony...the child appropriate ones anyways.

While Darcy cackled with glee at learning the mishaps of her new friend. Tony decide he would tell the few stories he had of Pepper who's face was turning such a fetching shade of red in embarrassment.

Darcy's already wide grin almost became splitting when she saw Stark tower come into view.

Once the Limo was parked Darcy was out and looked around at all the expensive and pretty cars. 

"You like cars?" Tony asked as walked next to her.

she nodded and looked at the cars with a wistful look. "Mom loved cars, she would let me help her when she worked on them."

Tony grin faltered slightly. "So...your mom worked on cars?" he asked lightly.

Darcy shrugged and turned away from the cars. "She worked on a lot of things."

Tony patted her head in his awkward way. "How about I show you the lab?"

Whatever was making the girl down before seemed to vanish and she was by the door of the elevator bouncing before he even registered she had moved. As he walked over to an amused Pepper, and Darcy who was now tapping her foot while looking at him impatiently.

He ignored the itch in his brain that said he knew someone else that had drooled over his cars.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy bounced in excitement between the two amused adults.

"Hello Little Miss, I heard from Sir of your distress when his phone died the other day. I apologize for any inconvenience" Jarvis spoke.

Darcy's already bright smile turned megawatt. "Jarvis! you're in the Elevator too? Also no need to worry everything's fine now."

"I am glad to hear that." Jarvis replied.

It was only a moment later when the elevator doors opened and the group stepped out.

Darcy gapped at all the lab equipment.

Quicker than the adults could say anything Darcy was off the elevator and wondering around.

Tony chuckled at the excitement of his small guest.

Pepper smiled at the sound before turning serious. "Now Tony you know you have to watch over her right? That means no explosions."

Tony looked horrified. "What! Not even small, monitored, and deliberate explosions?"

"No."

Tony pouted and crossed his arms. "Killjoy."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him when her phone beeped. She pulled out the sleek device and read the message. Her smile fell and she started to glare at her phone.

Tony was going to ask what was wrong, but then angry tapping of her text who ever it was back made him think better of it.

He looked to see what Darcy was doing instead, and grinned at the sight.

Darcy was talking happily to Dum-E and U, Dum-E was even beeping back at her when she asked questions.

Pepper sighed and Tony's attention was back on her. "So...What was that?" He asked.

 "Apparently an emergency meeting was called and I need to go." she said as she texted Happy to bring a car around.

"What? But it's your day off! You promised Miss Cooper that you would be here to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid. Also to you really trust me to watch Darcy on my own?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked him over critically, then looked over to Darcy before nodding her head. "I trust you."

"See exactly now ca- Wait...What?"

Pepper grinned as Tony stumbled over his words. 

"I said I trust you. I think you'll make sure Darcy doesn't end up hurt or anything." Pepper said as she walked back onto the elevator.

Tony watch her go like she was crazy.

"Where did Miss Potts go?" a little voice asked that caused Tony to jump slightly.

He looked down to see Darcy looking at the elevators. 

The genius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She had a meeting to get too, so it's just us for now Kiddo." he told her

she hummed slightly and rocked on her heels. "So what are we going to do old man?"

Tony rolled his eyes at her, "Well I see you've met my Bots."

Darcy grinned. "They're so cool! did you really make them?" she asked

He scoffed "Of course I did!" He thought of something and grinned. "Would you want to make one too?" 

Darcy's jaw dropped "Really? I can make a robot?"

Tony grinned at her "Yea, I don't see why not. I'll help you, and use the dangerous tools obviously."

Her smile was huge when she heard his answer that Tony was sure her cheeks were hurting.

"What first!" Darcy asked practically vibrating with excitement. Her very own bot!

"Well first we have to brainstorm. Like what you want the bot to do and look like." Tony said leading Dacry to the least cluttered table.

He pressed a button on the table once Darcy was settled into her chair and a hologram popped up.

Tony plopped down into the chair next to her. "Ok Kiddo, what do you want your bot to do?"

Darcy tilted her head in thought. "Well could it have laser vision?"

Tony grinned at her question "Could it? Yes. Will it, No. I like life thank you very much, and if I helped you make a bot that could use lasers, of any kind.  Pepper would kill me."

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and she crossed her arms "Killjoy." She muttered under her breath, but Tony heard and laughed.

"Yeah, I know it's a bummer, maybe next time?" he tried.

She grinned up at him "I'm holding you to that, old man."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly.

"Can it give off an electric shock like a taser?" she offered.

Tony opened his mouth to say no, but closed it suddenly and thought. "Well...I guess, but the shock would have to be voice activated I think, and we would have to make it to where it only works with your voice. Plus it would have to be our secret so I don't die a painful death. " he said as he started to move stuff on the hologram around.

Darcy watch intently.

He stopped abruptly when he noticed her concentrated look, shaking his head at that wired feeling he's been getting, he spoke. "Oi, you want help with this?" 

She nodded her head. 

Tony moved his hands and motioned for her to go ahead. She moved the advance codes to where he told her too, explaining when she asked what some of them meant.

Once she pressed to symbole in the corner of the hologram. She looked to Tony on what to do next

"Ok. So we can add to that later, now what do you want it to look like?" Tony asked his chin in the palm of his hand.

"A dog." was her prompt answer.

He raised an eyebrow "Why a dog?"

"We're not aloud to have pets at the orphanage, but this isn't a live pet. So it should be able to stay right." she asked her blue eyes hopeful.

"Sure Kiddo." 

Darcy's grin was so warm that Tony couldn't help, but smile back.

The two worked on there little project for three hours and would have continue working, but were interrupted.

"Yo Tony, I've been trying to call-" 

Tony and Darcy looked up from the skeletal frame they were working on. To see a dark skinned man holding a bag and looking at them weirdly.

The smell of food that was in the bag hit their noses and both of their stomachs growled.

"Heya, Rhodey." Tony said and waved a wrench in his hand.

"Hello, Dude I don't know." Darcy also said with a two finger salute, oil on her cheek.

Rhodey looked between the two before his brown eyes landed on Tony.

"Dude, I told you to keep it in your pants, or at least use protection." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait.   
> life hit me with a baseball bat and I couldn't escape.
> 
> Well I hope you liked it :)


End file.
